Morning Conversations and Fragile Dreams
by Akira Cat
Summary: This is what usually happens after we make love. It's such a shame we can't be together without arousing suspicion of a second marriage so we have to make do with doing it when no one else is home. Thankfully our morning conversations remained private. This is just one of many.


All was quiet in the bedroom of Austria but he was by no means alone. He lay on his queen-sized bed with his fingers curled around the feminine hands of Hungary, while the morning sunlight peeked through the puce red curtain, kissing their skin. The nations eyes were closed as though they were still in their slumber but both pairs of hands idly explored each other's flesh, provoking ticklish yet pleasurable sensations. On intervals Austria's fingers on one hand gently circled Hungary's breasts and spiraled into her nipples while rubbing in between her legs with the other, triggering deep exhales from her. She did the same to his erect teats and brushed her hand along his length just to hear his shuddering breath.

Hungary was the first to reveal her emerald eyes after sleeping for so long but shortly slid her eyelids shut again once she felt Austria's hand stroke her long, brown hair and pulled her closer to his naked form. The woman complied to his whim before she toyed with the strands of his short, dark brown, wavy hair. Hungary pressed her ear on Austria's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"What time is it?" He finally asked, breaking the silence that lingered from the night before. Hungary gazed at the oak grandfather clock sitting on the red carpet, deciphering the Roman numerals on its face.

"It's ten thirty," She whispered.

"We better get up soon," Austria suggested but instead of moving to leave the bed, the nations locked their lips together into long, lingering kisses. It was as if time had stopped in the bedroom when they passionately embraced each other. Once they decided to catch their breath, Hungary returned her ear to Austria's heartbeat, her eyelids shut out the sight of the pink walls.

"What are you thinking Roderich?" She murmured as her fingers arched around his slender shoulders. After many years of marriage with him, Hungary could tell when her former husband was in his pensive moods because he wouldn't be doing anything, even playing the piano. If he could, he would play music all day long but the Austrian's hands rested from caressing Hungary's tresses just as she predicted and let out a sigh.

"When was the last time you had your hair cut?" He asked.

There was a pause in the Hungarian's answer. "I don't know. Two weeks ago I think."

"How strange," Austria fidgeted with one of the ends of her hair. "Even when you have it cut it still looks the same as it did after all these centuries."

"Oh. Don't you like it? If it brings too many memories back, I'll style it differently."

"Don't. You look beautiful with it long. It's helped me feel secure after years of discovery, disasters and wars."

"I thought that made you sad knowing we are so old compared to the average person's life span."

"No," Austria glanced at Hungary's locks. "No matter what's happened, your hair has always stayed the same. The fact that it hasn't changed is what calmed me in times of turmoil. Please, even if you have it cut keep the style the same as much as possible."

"I've never changed it because of you," Hungary confessed. "Whenever I'm around you, you're always composed and you've never lost your temper. It's only through Prussia or Germany that I hear of the times you get angry. Besides, I'd feel weird having it shorter than it already is."

"But I have been angry around you when we were married," Austria interjected. "I don't do it now so… what was so different between now and then?"

"Getting angry when I'm with you?" Hungary dwelled in her thoughts, trying to piece together the reason based on clues from her memories of being with him. Their marriage was forced in a way and there had only been one reason for it. That reason must have been it. "The marriage was really a symbol of our alliance rather than genuine love. Maybe we got frustrated with each other because at the time, we didn't share any real feelings for each other. It's just as we were getting along when we were forced to divorce and never allowed to marry each other again." He let out a long sigh. "I wish we didn't have to keep ducking and diving just to be with each other like this."

"I know Elizaveta. I know," Austria exhaled. There was another moment of recess of speech before Hungary glanced at the other.

"You are allowed to call me Eliza or Liz if you want."

"That would be impolite if I did," Austria gave her a subdued stare.

"Please. Only you have that privilege."

"… That's something I cannot do."

"You're such an aristocrat."

"And you have a masculine mind trapped in a female form."

"I saved you with that mind you know."

Austria suddenly went quiet. Unfortunately for him, it was true. Hungary had rescued him on many occasions when other nations defeated him in battles. Anyone would think God had given Austria and Hungary the wrong minds for their bodies. For the umpteenth time, they laid in bed with nothing to say for a long while although they didn't feel awkward about it. They liked those periods of peace and quiet. However, Austria broke the silence again. "What time is it now?" Hungary took a quick look at the grandfather clock again.

"It's ten to eleven," She uttered.

"Now would be a good time to get up," Austria repeated. They spent a long time prizing themselves off each other and an equally time-consuming amount dragging themselves out of the warm, comfortable bed.

* * *

**I don't know but when I began listening to the song, Friends, from the OST of 'Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon' game, I immediately thought of the sort of conversations Austria and Hungary would have the morning after a passionate night together. I read more information about them on the Hetalia Wiki and it kind of blossomed from there. I may do more chapters about these two just to see where it goes. Anyways, fave and review! I'd love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
